


The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 3 - Interview With Storyshark2005

by Storyshark2005, TheFanFicMaverick (ChaosBlue)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Interviews, M/M, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyshark2005/pseuds/Storyshark2005, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBlue/pseuds/TheFanFicMaverick
Summary: The FanFic Maverick is the podcast show where I interview amazing AO3 authors and discuss the stories they write, the fandoms they come from, and why fanfiction is worth writing and reading.Our latest episode is an interview with Cobra Kai's Storyshark2005. Join us as we discuss her fanfiction story 'The Book of Job' and the joys of Cobra Kai.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 3 - Interview With Storyshark2005

**Author's Note:**

> Although my podcast show is not fandom specific and will feature authors from a variety of different fandoms and genres, I wanted to give a special shoutout to you beautiful Cobra Kai fanfic authors in particular. I love Cobra Kai to my bones. You've probably seen me lurking in your kudos and your comments. I obsessively check in several times a day just to see what you all come up with next. Your stories bring me so much joy, so THANK YOU from the bottom of my little fanfic lovin' heart. What you do matters.

Huge thank you to Storyshark2005 for coming on the show! Check out her story [The Book of Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658769/chapters/56790598) if you haven't already read it!!!

Show is available on iTunes, Spotify, and [here](http://the-fanfic-maverick.cast.rocks/). 

**Show Notes:**

Storyshark2005's [Book of Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658769/chapters/56790598)

The link to Talkin' Fanfic: Cobra Kai podcast is here: <https://talkinfanfic.podbean.com/>

The link to Talkin' Fanfic: Cobra Kai's Tumblr page is here: <https://talkinfanfic.tumblr.com/>

Find Talkin' Fanfic: Cobra Kai on Instagram @talkinfanfic

**Other Authors Mentioned:**

**Cobra Kai**

Narcissablaxk : [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/pseuds/narcissablaxk ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/pseuds/narcissablaxk)

Poetdameron [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron)

Suecsit [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit)

Lostmagician [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician)

Brihana25 [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25)

**Other Fandom Authors Mentioned (Best of the Best):**

[ https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocative_envy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocative_envy) (Harry Potter AU)

[ https://archiveofourown.org/users/candle_beck ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candle_beck) (SPN / baseball )

[ https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat) (smallville)

[ https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock) (smallville)

**Podcast Mention:**

If you love all things Cobra Kai, be sure to check out the Cobra Kai Kompanion podcast here: <https://cobrakaikompanion.podbean.com/>

**The FanFic Maverick Social Media Links:**

On Tumblr: <https://fanficmaverickpodcast.tumblr.com/>

On Instagram: @fanficmaverick

E-Mail: Fanficmaverick@gmail.com 


End file.
